marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor Vol 1 194
| Solicit = Worlds in agony! The climactic battle for the mystic Odin-Ring! And then - the waking of the All-Father himself! | StoryTitle1 = This Fatal Fury! | Writer1_1 = Gerry Conway | Penciler1_1 = John Buscema | Inker1_1 = Sal Buscema | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... Attempting to prevent the forced marriage between Loki and Sif, Thor is knocked away from his hammer, as the 60 second limit ticks down, Thor is at risk of changing back into Donald Blake. Three Storm Giants approach Thor for the kill, one of them grabs Thor, however he is forced to drop him when the transformation between Thor and Blake shocks the giants hand. This unexpected shock gives Donald Blake a moment to rush toward Thor's hammer and reclaim it, resuming into his Godly form. Thor then makes short work of the Storm Giants, easily defeating them in combat and sending them away in a literal tornado of wind. As the wedding ceremony begins, Loki continues to keep Thor busy by sending a legion of Trolls to battle. However, as he awaits his future-brides arrival, Loki is suddenly struck with sudden pain and wonders what it's cause could be. Unable to stand by anymore, the Warriors Three decide that they should attempt to awaken Odin from his Odinsleep to stop Loki. Along the way they meet resistance from Loki's guards, while Thor smashes his way into the ceremony hall interrupting the wedding just as it is about to happen. Watching from above is Balder and Karnilla, Balder bound to his pledge of loyalty to Karnilla can only sit back and watch the fight, feeling that he is nothing more than a traitor. While in the Odin's sleeping chambers, the Warriors Three awaken Odin from the Odinsleep. Furious at being awoken early, Odin strikes out at them and tells them that there is nothing he can do about the situation. While in the hall, Thor and Loki battle each other once more, however Loki's ring suddenly causes him pain once more and begins to rapidly age him. Not wanting to die, Loki casts off the ring, throwing it to the ground where it is recovered by Odin. Odin explains that this was all predetermined as the ring could only be wielded by himself and that the fight was to teach his noble warriors another lesson in humility. With the lesson over, Odin then banishes Loki and his minions away. Odin then goes onto say that the ring in truth does not give power but takes it away and that the ring is but a tool and that glory must come from within. Just when the Asgardians were to feast to victory the Grand Vizier appears in a panic and tells Odin to come see the Cosmic Well. Rushing to it's location, Odin sees where he had banished Loki, and is horrified because there could not be a worse place to banish the God of Tricks, and worst of all: Loki knows it too, and it could mean the destruction of the universe. This story is continued next issue... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** * * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** Items: * * * Cosmic Well Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Tales of Asgard - The Golden Apples | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Vince Colletta | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = | ReprintOf2 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 114 | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Iduna Supporting Characters: * Haakun the Hunter Antagonists: * Fenris, the Wolf God Other Characters: * Odin Locations: * Asgard ** City of Asgard ** Varinheim Items: * Golden Apples of Iduna Vehicles: * None | Notes = * This issue features a letters page, The Hammer Strikes. Letters are published from an unsigned writer, Bruce Shennum, and Dan Gheno. The Mighty Marvel Checklist is also published on the letters page. * Tales of Asgard is published with a special note that they are interrupting their regular series to present this tale. This note is from the original printing of this story in Journey into Mystery #114, and does not apply this time around. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Tales of Asgard